Nightmarish swimming
by Missyoungladywriter
Summary: John got pulled down into this weird darkness, and he wakes up in the Iwatobi Swim Club infirmary? Will Dave ever see his best friend again? Will Nagisa ruin the story?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ _I am going to write a fanfiction of a crossover, homestuck and free! I think it will turn out very well, and I can't wait to do this one! I will update since I have taken a break from my blog._

_I will also do a christmas special. It is a REALLY REALLY big project of pairings such as johndave, jaderose, and feferidan. It will have lots of homestuck characters, and I will upload a chapter each week or day of December._

_I know they both don't speak the same languages, but come on! This is fanfiction. :3_

_I also am behind in the homestuck and such, so I am really so sorry if I appear a bad author in any of my fanfics._

_HUSSIE OWNS HOMESTUCK I OWN NOTHING. _

_ALSO WHOEVER OWNS FREE!, I DO NOT OWN IT AT ALL.  
Thank you for reading!  
-_

_**Prologue**_

"Hi Dave" I said happily while swimming around the water. I waved at him, and he just ignored me and looked at the moon. A fine and creepy fog settled on the water and around the pond. I tried to swim out of the cold water, but something caught on my leg.

My clothes stuck to me in chilly sopping mess in the jet-black water. I struggled to keep my head above the water, but I was stuck. I attempted to struggle free, but it didn't work. Dave took a glimpse at me, and then saw I was having a hard time in the water.

"John!" Dave shouted at me as he stood at the murky water edge. Karkat lept up and shouted, "John just swim!" He sounded worried, and looked terrified.

Rose, Jade and the other trolls were in the cabin, so they couldn't see or hear anything. I clawed at the water, and tried to swim, but it obtained a firmer grasp on me.

"Help!" I managed to say as it was tugging me farther and farther down into the water. My head went completely into the water, as I struggled for breath. Looking around the water hastily, I saw that there were dead bodies, lifeless as ever. Also, sticks and leaves were all built up, in the deep pond and it was really dark. Light slipped from me and it became pitch black.

Closing my eyes, I then tried to think happy thoughts, as I got pulled down into nightmarish darkness.

"Dave!" I sat up quickly, becoming aware of the world around me. Breathing quickly I looked around, and saw that it seemed like a foreign room. I have never been in the room before, and it was weird looking. The theme color of this room was pale yellow, and there were white sheets that were placed on me. I looked to my right and the left, and there were two yellow curtains on each side.

In front of me, was yet another curtain, and a set of eyes gazing at me. I gasped, and then the owner of the set of eyes, yelled, "Haru-chan he is awake!"

I could hear footsteps run away and an excited voice trying to get this 'Haru-chan'.

Where even am I? How did I get here? Who is Dave? Wait- I knew Dave was my friend, but what kind of friend? I tried to figure this out, but the excited boy pointed at me and jumped up and down and said loudly, "See Haru-chan!" He smiled big, as he just had one a prize. I stared curiously, at the curtain for Haru-chan to come. Why was there a Chan? I bet that is something really foreign, not sure.

Wait! It was from the animes, and they called them Senpai, chan, san and much more. Smiling to myself of the success that I figured out, Haruchan- Haru came in the area where I was in. The excited boy still said, "See! see! see!"

But Haru gave him a look, and he suddenly became silent. Now he was just standing there just smiling really happily. Haru had a monotone expression, blue eyes, and black hair. He looked older than me, and he had a anime-school costume on. Wait- we were probably in Japan if he had a anime-costume thingy on. He sat on the chair next to the bed, then said, "Hi. My name is Haru. What are you doing here?"

"Harruuuu!" The boy said in a whiny and harsh tone. "Be nice to our guest, Haru-chan, I get to ask the questions." He smiled, and then said, "Hello! My name is Nagisa Hazuki, and what is your name?" He leaned closer to me, and tilted his head in curiousity.

"Well…" I looked at my lap and bit my lip. "My name is John, and I have a friend named Dave. That is all I know." I looked at Nagisa and Haru, but their expressions changed to worried glances.

I frowned then said, "So how did I get here?" Haru and Nagisa remained quiet, so I just kept silent. Nagisa took a deep breath in and started, "I can tell yo-" He got cut off by someone else.

"Oh I can answer that." said a guy with blueish hair, red glasses, and a school uniform similar to Haru and Nagisa. He walked at the edge of my bed then pushed up his glasses then stated, "We found you by the Iwatobi Swim Club pool, and you were just laying there by it." He raises his head then says, "We also have no predictions of how long you were there." He shrugs, smiles then says, "Hi my name is Rei Ryugazaki, and welcome to Iwatobi High School."

I smiled in a relief that someone here is not crazy, and because I know where I am. "Should I go get Gou-chan and Makoto-chan, Haru-chan?" Nagisa asked curiously at Haru.

"No not yet." Haru replied calmly, flexing his hand into a fist the relaxing it. I looked up at Haru then remembered, "Oh! I know what age I am."

"What! What is it?!" Nagisa asked with enthusiasm.

"I am 13 years old and we were going to play a game?" I questioned, sounding really confusing, and being confused myself. "Play a game...with who?" Rei asked, tilting his head a little. I looked to the right quickly, then muttered, "I'm not exactly sure, really." I frowned, but then a girl with red hair came in.

She smiled, and then looked at me with curiosity. I smiled nervously at her but then Haru spoke up and said, "Stop staring, and just say your name."

"O-oh sorry Haru." she muttered in an apologetic tone. "Well!" she perked up in mood a little then said, "My name is Kou"

I smiled to myself, because that is a really pretty name for a girl. "What grade are you in?" Kou asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked up at the ceiling then thought for a moment. Hmmmm. "Well, I am 13 years old, so I am not that sure." I shrugged then stared at Nagisa, who was thinking really hard and saying, 'hmmmmm'.

Rei paced back and forth then said, "You are either probably in 7th grade then." Haru looked at Kou, and they shared weird glance. Nagisa then said, "So you are still in Middle School then."

Kou checked her watch then said, "Guys, you need to do your warm-ups you are ten minutes late, that is bad." Nagisa had a frown on his face but obeyed Kou's orders, and Rei, Haru, and Nagisa left the room. I still sat in the bed in the room, but now it seemed tense between Kou and I.

I smiled politely at her, and she just said, "Don't worry, I will be here later to take you to Haru's house, since you can't stay here over-night. Just get some rest, and everything will be taken care of, don't worry uh-. What is your name.?"

"John." I stated.

"Well okay John, just get your rest, and we will be here at six. Kay?" She said in a rushed tone. I smiled at her, then said, "Okay Kou."

She left the room, and I layed down on the bed, feeling a little tired from all the people that came in. Closing my eyes, I drifted off to an unsettling sleep.

"Dave" Karkat said, trying to coax Dave back to the cabin.

Dave just sat there staring at the pond wondering if his best friend John, was ever going to come back.

_**A/N:**__The end of the first chapter. Yay! Well, tell me how you think about it, and when I get 3 reviews I will consider continuing to the second chapter. I hope this one turns out great, and please check out my other fanfictions_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _Sorry for not updating quickly! I had no idea what to do with the story. Well I hope my writing style hasn't changed that much.  
I might reference to some other things, like other fandoms. But I hope the story is going along smoothly. I will try to update every Wednesday or Thrusday, so be prepared for that.  
_

_Please enjoy_

* * *

_**Start of the story** _

**Dave POV**

"Come on Dave." Karkat pleaded and tugged on my arm.

"I have to wait for him." I muttered and then shifted positions. I stared at the the water that was now gleaming a pretty blue. It was daytime and I had just sat here the whole night staring at the water. John got pulled by something unknown and I had no idea if he was even going to come back soundly.

"Please Dave." Karkat pleaded his voice filled with sorrow. I waved him off then frowned, and continued to staring at the water that was mocking me.

"I have to wait for him." I muttered and tried to keep my eyes open. I was currently battling sleepiness, and the desire to just jump into the water. I sighed and then stared at the water with a bored expression. "Dave no. We are going back to the cabin." Karkat lifted my arm up and it just flopped back down.

"Fine." Karkat just gave up and then started to heading back.

I just ignored Karkat's little tantrum and then continued to stare it.

**John POV**

"John." I heard someone say again. They were shaking my shoulder and staring down at me. I opened my eyes and then looked around the room. It was the same pale yellow wallpaper and everything as always.

"Huh?" I looked at the person and saw that they were blurry? Oh wait. Glasses duh. I grabbed my glasses from the small table beside me and put them on. Now that it was clearer I saw that the person was Kou. Oh she probably came back to get me.

"Okay get ready then." Kou smiled a bit in my direction and walked over to the drawn curtains. I looked down at what I was wearing- Oh yea.

I had damp clothes on. I frowned at them then got out of the bed. I had nothing else, so I just put on my shoes that were by the bed. Also damp. I shrugged on a fake smiled and followed Kou. Am I sure I can trust people? Oh god, what if they are going to do terrible things to me? I frowned and followed Kou through the building not paying attention for where I was going.

So many thoughts raced through my head as I followed her through the building and to outside. It was slightly cold outside, but that might of been because my clothes were still a little wet. The sky looked dim, but it was still pretty as always. I smiled at it and then looked down at my clothes and stared at them. They were sure pretty odd! I shrugged and continued to follow Kou.

"Hey. How did you find me?" I asked curiously.

Kou smiled then explained, "Well I think they told you, that they found you by the pool. Actually I found you by the pool. You were unconscious and your clothes where wet."

I looked down at my clothes, and then glanced back up at her. She was walked a bit in front of me, and she looked pretty happy. I put on a true smiled and looked around happily. "Also, where did you get those cool clothes?" She asked curiously. I smiled in her direction and glanced down at my blue clothes.

"Hm, I'm not sure why, but blue is a nice color." I giggled. I then wondered why I had these kind of clothes, because I don't remember even having them that much. I had a hood thing, in the back, and a lighter blue shirt with a weird sign on it. And also I had blue pants on and yellow shoes. The weird thing is I barely remember anything, but I hoped I would soon recover them soon.

"Wait!" I gasped and Kou stopped to look at me.

I shook my head. "No. No. I am 15 actually, and I did play a game with friends and Dave. Also with a mad person called Karkat."

I was so confused. What age was I? Where was I? I shook my head again and tried to sort out all these random memories in my head. I then felt a hand on my shoulder, and Kou's reassuring look, then stared at me. "Sorry." I mumbled, then looked down at the ground unsure of what to do. "It's fine, also we are one block away from Haruka's house."

I nodded and she started to walk again. We eventually came to his house, and it kinda looked like the other houses, but a bit different. It seemed like there was a small touch to it that made it somehow unique. It seemed cool, and it seemed weird. When we came to the front door, I was really surprised. Why was there a swimsuit on the door? I frowned and stared at it. I was really surprised by Kou's reaction. She tore the swimsuit down, and opened the door without even knocking.

I walked in the house, with her, and she walked into the bathroom with the swimsuit. Haru was in the bathtub and he was wearing a swimsuit? I was really confused, but I just went with it.

"Why do you have this on the front door Haru? You know you only use swimsuits for swimming, not for decorations!" She sighed, and then crossed her arms over her chest, still holding the swimsuit. Haru sunk deeper in the water, and then said calmly, "I don't see the difference."

I started to giggle, because he was a pretty great pranking master. Kou and Haru stared at my with weird looks on their faces, and I began to laugh even harder. This was probably going to be really fun, I mean with all the people I just met.

"What's so funny?" Kou asked me, with a perceiving look on her face. I wiped a tear away from my eye, and smiled. "This is going to be great!" I said happily, and smiled. Kou giggled then smiled at me also.

"Hey?"

"Yes?" Kou and I looked at Haru suddenly, because he got our attention. "Can you please get out?" Haru asked and glanced up at us. Kou nodded and a light blush suddenly appeared on her face. She walked out really quickly and I followed her, and then shut the door when I walked out.

My thoughts drifted to other things. Things like me trying to figure out who I was, and also spending time with new people. Hmmm...Maybe I even get to live regularly. Well with me, I didn't know what regular was anymore. All I knew is that I at least have to figure out who this Dave person was.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**__ I'm not sure of how the story is going along just yet, but I am enjoying writing this story a lot.  
_

_ Rinnnnn is coming up in the next chapterish. _

* * *

**_John POV_**

I yawned tiredly then looked around. I remember going to asleep last night, on Haru's floor. Haru set up some blankets and I just laid on those and fell asleep. I know I didn't mind sleeping on the floor, but it did make me a bit stiff. Rubbing my back, I yawn again, and looked over at Him. He is sleeping soundly next to me, and probably enjoying the rest. I push the blankets off and then stood up. I guess I will make myself breakfast then, or whatever he has_. _Sneaking out of the room, I smiled to myself then walked down the hallway.

As I recall last night, Kou went home, and then I didn't see Nagisa or Rei after they met me. Actually last night, Haru then came out of the bath, and then gave me some pajamas to sleep in. He then put my damp clothes in the washer, and then went to bed. He didn't speak to me that much, he just seemed distant for some reason. I walked into the kitchen, and looked around. There was no sunlight out yet, and it seemed like the birds weren't up yet.

"All is calm." I muttered to myself. I opened the first cabinet, and there was a swimsuit in it. It fell on top of me, and I just set it aside, trying not to make that much noise.

I opened the next one, and then there were cups in it. I took one out, and set it next to the swimsuit, that looked strangely like the one I saw when I first got to his house. Shrugging to myself, I opened the fridge and there wasn't much food. Eh, I guess I will just get some water then. Closing the fridge, I grabbed the cup, and turned on the faucet. I filled the cup with water, and stood there. I sipped it and glanced out of the window. The sun was finally coming up.

Hmmm...I wonder when Haru was going to get up. I blinked sleepily and realized I needed more rest. Well, I knew that I didn't get that much sleep since this is a new place but I needed to at least get more. I set the cup down and then sat down in the kitchen and waited.

Waited for what?

I am not sure.

But I knew that I needed to do something important later.

_** Dave POV**_

"I'm going to do this!" I shouted and tried to get away from Karkat's and Nepeta's grip.

Short story explanation time.

The only way Nepeta was here, is that she is/was dead, and she did have those weird white eyes. She just showed up after the game and kinda went by us, and everyone seemed to know her. Also, this really strong troll came with her, and all the trolls and most of the humans were together from the day those two came.

Done.

I tried to struggle free and then get to the lake. I really wanted to save John, and I needed to do it. The lake was so close, and so bright, also pretty. It didn't seem harmful at all too. It just seemed like a fucking lake pond thing."No Dave!" Karkat screamed in my ear and pulled on my red god tier outfit even more.

"Dave please!" Nepeta also shouted in her childish voice, and tugged on my god tier outfit.

"Why the fuck not can I go!"

"Because you can't and we don't even know where he went anyways, so give it a rest. Also Strider, just calm down. Eridan is figuring out where is is, even if he is a fucking asshole. Also the Rose human is helping with the situation at hand. We will have this all fucking figured out. You can't even live an hour without John. Come on face it, you can't live a week without your 'pal'. " Karkat spat out and held on to my sleeve.

My grip loosened and then I realized all the things Karkat said were so true. And that I can't live a long time without John. I gulped and then looked at Karkat's scowl and nodded. I understood the situation and how we will get him back. That will not change the fact that I will go into the pond sometime today or tonight.

"Dave?" Nepeta asked me, her voice squeaking a little.

"Hm? I hummed in response.

"Please stay here, and we will figure out everything. Kay?"

I half nodded in her direction. I knew I was lying to her and everyone, but I need to get him back. John needs to come back.. If I need to chase him, then I will on my own, and no one is going to stop me. Not even little Nepeta, or the smart Rose. I need to do this.

"Can we go back to the cabin?" I asked.

Nepeta glanced up at me, sitting on the ground.

I pushed my shades up my nose and gave Karkat a monotone expression. I had gotten used to changing my emotions and how I felt. It was weird for me to do it sometimes but it just felt normal now. I was actually really happy that I will get John later on my own. But I needed to hide that and maybe bring someone else along with me. Karkat's gaze turned to a suspicious stare and he scowled.

"Don't pull any tricks Strider." He grumbled, and helped Nepeta up.

A light blush formed on her cheeks, and Karkat just glanced away as she smiled. I gave a two second suspicious stare at Karkat and Nepeta. 'Are they dating?' I thought to myself. I mean sure, it looked like they loved each other, but still.

I shrugged the thoughts off of that and started to devise a plan.

I needed a smart plan.

A really good one.

One that Karkat wouldn't expect me pulling at all.

This is going to take a while.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _Dave's POV was a bit long, but I will make the next chapter full of good story._ _Possibly longer next chapter._

_Please Review~  
Also thank you for reading this story. _


End file.
